


Will

by Suisalty



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suisalty/pseuds/Suisalty
Summary: nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn it's a poem i'm bad at writing and at poetry but yea i dumped my feelings the other night and this was one of the results





	Will

**Author's Note:**

> nnnnnnnnnnnnnnn it's a poem i'm bad at writing and at poetry but yea i dumped my feelings the other night and this was one of the results

I want to write a poem 

that will be able to touch someone's heart

that will make them feel

the things i felt

When I wrote it.

They say 

if there's a will

there is a way

but i don't possess that will

and I haven't

and I don't know if I ever will.

Will is a foreign concept

will as in want

as in need

as in passion

as in power. 

I seem to lack it

More 

and more

and more

and more often. 

It's likely normal

to feel this way;

have times when there isn't a will

so there isn't a way

but i don't care

I hate it

I despise it

nothing matters as it should

and every waking moment is a chore.

If I could restore my will 

I would

but can't

because I have no will

to find that way,

and it would simply be easier

to pass away.

**Author's Note:**

> bro you just posted cringe original work on a fanfiction website you are goighn to lose subscriber


End file.
